


The Perfect Gift

by poesmyboi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Warren Graham, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Nathan Prescott, Grahamscott, M/M, No Mark Jefferson, Rachel Amber Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesmyboi/pseuds/poesmyboi
Summary: Not only is Victoria hosting a Christmas Party, but also Secret Santa, which she totally didn't rig for Warren and Nathan to have to get each other gifts.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy this grahamscott Christmas fic! Happy holidays <3

"What did you get him? I didn't rig the Secret Santa for you and Warren to get each other cute gifts just for you to ruin it with a lousy gift card," Victoria said accusingly.

"Piss off V, his present is fine. I even ran it by Max first to make sure he'd like it," retorted Nathan, eager to get her to stop bugging him about the matter.

To his relief, Victoria finally lets the subject drop and goes back to flipping through her photography portfolio. He leans his head in his hands and his eyes wander across the room to where Max is sitting, an excited looking Warren leaning against her desk.

He can practically feel Victoria's teasing eyes on him and he shoots her a glare.

"You know, I think I'd be a lot less annoyed if you'd stop giving me that look," he said irritably.

She smirked mischievously, "I can't help it, it's so strange to see you with a crush. And on him of all people,"

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He never got a break when it came to her taunting and teasing. 

The him she was referring to was Warren Graham, in case that wasn't painstakingly obvious to anyone with eyes by now. Yes, the same Warren who still wore undershirts and was obsessed with anything Sci-Fi. The same Warren that had been ranting about subatomic particles to a disinterested Max for the past ten minutes.

She would occasionally nod but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Gosh, Nathan wished he would rant about subatomic particles to him, whatever those were. He could listen all day. Something about the way he could get worked up about things he was passionate about was so adorable to Nathan. Shit, he was staring again, wasn't he?

He really had to stop doing that, Warren had even caught him a few times. 

"Don't know why you fell for the mega nerd, but I'm sure you'd make a cute couple," said Victoria, bringing his attention back to her.

He scoffed, "You can't talk, everyone sees the way you are with Church girl," he said, referring to Kate.

At this Victoria narrowed her eyes at him, her gaze piercing, deadly even. 

"Watch it, Prescott," she warned.

She then leaned her head in her hands and looked at him sideways, humming thoughtfully, "Well who knows what could happen tonight?" she smirked.

He remained silent and so she continued, her tone playful as ever, "Giving each other presents and the inevitable mistletoe moment? Romance is guaranteed, my friend,"

Nathan brushed her off, keeping his exterior calm and disinterested. But internally his mind was racing. All the embarrassing situations that Victoria was sure to lead him into flashed before his eyes. Suddenly he was dreading tonight more than ever, but part of him couldn't help but be excited.

\---

"Hey, Max," started Warren nervously, lowering his voice to avoid being heard.

Max gave him her full attention, noticing the more serious tone in his voice as opposed to his previous excited rambling. 

"I've got this bad feeling," he said glancing over his shoulder, "Like Nathan's gonna beat me up," he frowned.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. She stole a glance a couple desks over where Nathan sat next to a smug looking Victoria.

"He keeps glaring at me! It's freaking me out, but like, I can't think of anything I've done to piss him off!" he whisper-yelled at her urgently, "We even made small talk at the lockers yesterday! I thought it was nice!" he said, making defeated hand gestures.

She snorted at his dramatics, "Are you sure you're not overthinking? I mean Nathan kinda glares at everyone, that's just how he is,"

"It's, it's more than that okay! He looks scary!" he said, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Like, scarier than normal," he stressed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, no one's gonna beat you up," just as she spoke she happened to glance at Nathan at just the right time.

And sure enough, he had his face rested in his hands as he glared at the back of Warren's head. He didn't look intimidating though, he looked frustrated if anything. He noticed Max watching him and quickly became flustered, hoping she hadn't noticed what he'd been doing. But she just smirked and waved at him fondly, which was somehow even more unsettling. 

Warren looked at her in confusion, then turned to his horror to see who she was waving at. Nathan waved back slowly, seeming on edge about something, that much was for sure. Max giggled before returning her gaze back to Warren.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," she said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say," he says, his eyebrows creased with doubt, "You're not the one who got him for Secret Santa and stressed over finding the right present for him, which, he'll probably hate anyway!"

"I told you, he'll love it," she assured. She could be wrong, but it almost looked like his cheeks were becoming flushed.

Just as he was about to protest the bell rang, signaling class was starting and Warren had to leave Max be. He grabbed his bag and waved her goodbye, which she returned with a smile.

She finds herself struggling not to laugh as Nathan tries to subtly watch Warren leave. It's hilarious how obvious he's being now that she knows what she's looking for. She can't help but wonder how long this has been going on. She had her suspicions when he asked her for help with picking out a present for Warren, but this confirms it. Maybe it would be worth asking Victoria about it, she had to know, after all, she and Nathan were practically joined at the hip. 

\---

The time for another one of Victoria's overly extravagant parties had come, and Nathan was fucking nervous. Well, more nervous than usual that is, and the teasing text messages of encouragement from Victoria certainly were not helping his nerves whatsoever. 

These messages weren't surprising though, however, what did surprise him was his phone buzzing with a text from the one and only Max Caulfield while he was fixing his hair in the mirror. 

Max [7:05]: (warreninachristmassweater.jpeg)

His eyes widened as the picture on his screen loaded. It was a candid shot of Warren wearing a blue Christmas sweater, his lips parted looking like he was laughing at something on his phone.

Max [7:05]: just so you know warren and i will be there at 8:00 :)

Nathan [7:08]: uh remind me why i need to know??

Max [7:08]: dude. dont bullshit me. i saw the way you were looking at warren

Max [7:09]: and dont worry i wont tell him

Max [7:09]: but in my opinion you should go for it

He stuffed his phone into his pocket, not bothering to respond. He could feel his heart racing, luckily a knock on his dorm door came to his rescue to calm his nerves. He wasn't surprised to see Victoria standing in his doorway with a full face of makeup and a neat but elegant outfit. 

She didn't hesitate to walk inside like she owned the place, "Nathan Prescott. You spend longer on your hair than I do on my makeup, and that's saying something," she observed teasingly, stopping to check on her eyeliner job in his mirror.

"Shutup, are we leaving now or what?" he asked irritably, picking up his hastily wrapped present for Warren.

She looked back at him with a playful smile, "Only if you're ready of course, your highness,"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, his nerves which had been ebbing away quickly returning.

"You'll have fun, I swear. I spent all afternoon setting up, it's one of my best works yet," she said, clearly proud of her own handiwork. 

"I don't get why you didn't need my help if it took all afternoon," he said, heading towards the door.

"Nathan, dear, when I'm designing an interior I have a very specific vision. What you may think is helping I would think is getting in my way," she stated matter of factly with a flick of her wrist and perfectly manicured nails.

He hummed in reply as she continued to ramble, "Besides, Kate helped out," she noted with a fond smile.

Nathan shut his dorm room door behind them and Victoria began walking down the hall, her red heels clicking on the floor as she went. However, he lingered, his eyes falling on Warren's door that was directly across the hall from his. 

More specifically he noticed the message board that had changed since the last time he's seen it. A Christmas tree had been doodled in green whiteboard marker, replacing the chemistry pun that had been there yesterday. The tree had a goofy face, with the words 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!' written below. 

He hardly noticed Victoria returning to his side and peering over his shoulder, "You're head over heels for that dork," she noted, and he could hear the smug expression she must have.

"Yeah, I know," he said fondly, somehow surprising himself with his own words.

Silence fell between them, until Victoria scurried down the hall again, "I'm driving!" she called over her shoulder.

"Hey, no one else drives my fucking car Vic!" he called after her, already following.

\---

The outside of the house was lit up with Christmas lights of all colours, a contrast to the stark white snow that had fallen. It was actually quite cold making Nathan wish he had a scarf or gloves, although he'd never complain about that. 

The inside of Victoria's house was decorated head to toe, everywhere you looked there were Christmas themed ornaments and lights. In the spacious living room, Kate was doing the final touches on a snacks table, complete with drinks, biscuits and a large punch bowl. 

The shorter girl wore a Christmas sweater of her own, she had her usual hairdo and her makeup was simple, but that was her style and she was very pretty. When she saw Victoria her expression seemed to light up.

She clasped her hands together excitedly, "Victoria, everything looks so lovely!" she gushed as Victoria greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. 

"It does, thank you again for helping set up Katie," said Victoria, marveling once again at the atmosphere they had created.

"Hello Nathan, Merry Christmas!" said Kate shyly, surprising Nathan.

"Uh, yeah, Merry Christmas Kate," he replied, resisting the urge to comment on how Christmas wasn't for another week.

He placed his present on the table in the center of the room that had been designated for Secret Santa presents. He was surprised Victoria hadn't rigged it for her and Kate to give each other presents as well, the gifts on the table were for Rachel and Alyssa. Knowing Victoria she had probably bought Kate something anyways that didn't have to be under $20. 

It didn't take long for the room to start to fill with people, the majority of them being familiar faces from Blackwell. The house was soon alive with the sound of people chatting and Christmas music. Nathan sort of drifted around, occasionally greeting people. He was really just waiting for a certain someone to finally arrive.

When Rachel, Chloe, Max, and Warren arrived as a group Nathan could feel the breath catching in his throat. He froze up, unsure of himself as he realized he had no idea what he was actually going to say to him when he got the chance. He felt Victoria's hand latch onto his in a vice-like grip and before he had time to argue she was leading him through the crowd towards the front door where the new arrivals were entering. 

Kate was already there greeting them when they got there. 

Victoria's smiled warmly, releasing Nathan's hand now that it was too late for him to back out, "Guys! So glad you could all make it!" she said cheerily. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Victoria," replied Max genuinely smiling at Kate and Victoria in turn, before fixing Nathan with a knowing look.

"We, of course, come bearing a gift for the hostess!" says Chloe, holding up a bottle of apple cider, a classic favourite of Victoria's.

"Thanks so much, we'll crack it open together later on for sure," she said gratefully. 

Rachel smiled, "I've gotta say Victoria, you've really outdone yourself," she says, her eyes taking in the elaborate decorations. 

"I can't take all the credit, Kate helped me a lot," she said, wrapping an arm around Kate's waist and pulling her closer. 

"It was nothing," she said meekly, playing with a strand of hair.

The girls began chatting about the interior design and the end of the year. Nathan's gaze fell on Warren who looked happy, but a little out of place amongst the girl's discussion. He was, in fact, wearing a blue Christmas sweater. It was patterned with lighter blue reindeers and stars, a detail Nathan hadn't noticed at first glance. 

Warren looked up, their eyes meeting. The brunette boy smiled warmly, waving a little at Nathan. Nathan couldn't help it, he smiled crookedly and waved back. He felt unsure and hesitant as Warren started to walk towards him, but there was no turning back now.

"Hey," said Warren simply, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey Warren," he replied, feeling shy and nervous and the opposite of everything he felt when talking to other people. 

He took a second to look around them at their surroundings, "Victoria really goes all out, doesn't she?" he says.

"No kidding," he answeres, and they both laugh a little, "Every occasion she can find is an excuse to throw a party,"

"Well she knows her stuff," he grins, "Do you-" 

He was suddenly cut off as Max came over, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"We're gonna go and help Victoria bring out food, you alright here?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, do you guys need extra help or?" he questioned. 

"We've got it covered," she smiled, ruffling his hair and turning to leave.

Warren stopped her, "Wait, do you have N-, the uh, Secret Santa gifts?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're all on the table with everyone else's, don't worry," she assured him.

"Thanks, Max," he said.

She walked off with a wave, leaving Nathan and Warren alone again. 

"Hey, uh, you wanna get something to drink?" Nathan had asked.

"That sounds great," Warren replied, grinning sincerely. 

It had to be about 9 pm now, the party was in full swing. Some smartass had decided to turn up the music and laughter and chatter reverberated throughout the house, making it difficult to hear the person you were with. Because of this Nathan and Warren had agreed it would be much better to hang out in the kitchen where it was significantly less noisy and calmer. 

Warren leaned against the counter as they chatted and sipped their drinks. Each was giving their full attention to the other as they spoke, and any nerves they had previously felt were all but gone now. The atmosphere was... nice. 

The only other people in the kitchen were Kate or Victoria who would occasionally shuffle around them, organizing food or drinks. The boys would offer their help, but the girls politely declined each time. Well, Kate did, Victoria just declined. But mostly, it was just them. Enjoying each others company as they swapped stories.

"My siblings and I would always wake our parents up so early to open presents, and then regret getting out of bed cause they'd drag us to Christmas Mass," said Warren, reminiscing on previous Christmas' from his childhood, "My parents weren't the best at cooking so we'd usually get takeout," he laughed. 

Nathan smiled warmly, "That actually sounds pretty nice," he said, sipping his drink. 

"Yeah, it really was," he replied, "I do miss living with them sometimes, but studying at Blackwell isn't that bad. I enjoy it I mean,"

Nathan didn't want to straight out disagree with him despite how much he disliked the school sometimes, "We do have good teachers," 

"Yeah," Warren agreed, "How's your portfolio anyways? Max has been stressing about getting hers together for months," 

In all honesty, Nathan was a little surprised at this. It was rare for anyone other than Victoria to be curious about his work.

"I mean it's finished, putting together something you're proud of is the easy part compared to trying to get people to check it out and take you seriously," he admitted.

"Makes sense. Honestly, I'd love to check it out sometime! From what I've seen your photos are beyond cool," Warren said in total awe. 

Nathan was completely taken aback by the praise, "You like it?" he said unsurely. 

Warren fidgeted nervously, "I mean, yeah, I think it's so cool how different all the photography students styles are," he said.

Of course dumbass he likes everyone's work. Don't get your hopes up like that, he mentally scolded himself.

But to his surprise, Warren continued, "But like, in my opinion anyway, when they pinned up everyone's photos in the class yours always stood out," he said, his tone nervous but sincere, "And, they kind of make you feel something. Like when you're listening to a song and it makes you feel excited or lonely," he rambled, "It's like that,"

Nathan momentarily lacked the words to form a proper reply. There have been multiple occasions when he'd been editing photos in class and Victoria had peered over his shoulder to compliment or criticise his work, and he appreciated it but this was different. Hearing Warren say those things about his photography honestly had his heart racing a mile a minute. 

"Wow, thanks," he said, unsure of what to say, "I'd gladly let you look at my photos anytime, I mean our rooms are literally right across from each other," 

Warren grinned, "That'd be awesome," he said, and he meant it.

Nathan was surprised Victoria hadn't interfered at all yet or tried to embarrass him. He had been mentally preparing for her matchmaker antics all night, but she had only been busying herself with the other guests.

Shit, speaking of the devil she entered the kitchen, smirking when she saw that they were still chatting the night away.

"Boys, we're gonna open presents now, come on into the living room," she said.

"Alrighty Vic," he replied.

They abandoned their empty cups on the counter and followed her back into the living room where everyone was gathered. Chloe was on the couch, her arms around Max and Rachel as they chatted. Everyone else gathered around as Victoria stood in the center of the room, getting everyone's attention. Nathan and Warren found a spot against the wall where they could watch from a distance. 

"How are we doing this Victoria?" said Chloe boisterously, a wild grin on her lips.

Victoria smiled, a hand on her hip, "I'll pass out people's presents and you can all try and guess who got them for you," she explained.

And with that, her eyes scanned the miscellaneous pile of presents that had accumulated on her coffee table. Nathan was hardly surprised when she reached for Warren's gift first.

"Warren," she said sweetly, passing him the small wrapped gift and shooting Nathan a smirk.

"Oh, thanks, Victoria," he said, surprised as he gratefully took the present. 

Victoria began passing out presents as Warren started untying the red ribbon from around the gift.

"Wonder what it is," he said, taking a moment to grin up at Nathan excitedly.

He began unwrapping it, and Nathan noticed that Max had turned around in her seat on the couch to watch with an amused expression. When he finally got the paper off, his eyes widened significantly.

"Holy shit," he muttered turning over the Super Nintendo game in his hands. 

Nathan had sought out Max after class one day after realizing he needed serious help picking a present for Warren. 

"Look, I've heard him talk about how hard it is to buy retro video games, do you know where I could find one he would like?" he had asked.

She had hummed thoughtfully, pausing from putting her books in her bag. 

"There is this one game that he's been searching for, he literally won't shut up about it," she said, "If you could find it he'd probably die from happiness,"

"Great, what is it?" he questioned. 

"Castlevania IV!" exclaimed Warren in disbelief, "But, how?" he said in confusion.

He looked to Max, "Did you?" she shook her head in reply, a playful smirk on her lips. 

"Then how- Oh my God," he turned it over in his hands once again. 

Nathan simply couldn't keep a poker face, a smile tugged at his lips. This was literally the nerdiest and still the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He covered his mouth as he began to chuckle a little, and Warren looked up at him in disbelief. 

"Did you...?" he asked.

Nathan nodded and Warren's eyes widened once again.

"I'm- Oh my God, thank you so much, Nathan! I've been wanting this since- forever!" he exclaimed, and his expression was probably the prettiest thing Nathan had ever seen.

He had to avert his eyes nervously as his cheeks began to burn up. He prayed Warren didn't notice.

"Y-you're welcome. I mean, uh, I'm glad you like it," he said. 

"I seriously love it," he gushes, and Nathan is sure that his red cheeks must be noticeable.

Without warning, Victoria slides by, placing a gift in Nathan's hands, "Thanks, Vic," he says, and she nods in reply, peeking at the gift Warren just unwrapped and smirking.

The sound of Chloe's roar of laughter and Rachel screeching as a party popper goes off momentarily startles both the boys. They quickly agree that they want to return to the kitchen and escape to where it's quieter. 

At this point Nathan's mind is burning with curiosity, he realizes that he really has no to clue as to what Warren could have gotten him. This time Warren sits on top of the kitchen counter and fiddles with his hands nervously, eyeing Nathan as he waits for him to open the gift. 

"Well, open it then!" Warren urges him.

Nathan gives in and tears off the wrapping paper. His hands find soft fabric and he quickly realizes what it is when he pulls it out. A soft blue scarf? It's so... simple yet perfect at the same time.

"I just- everyone started bringing scarves and beanies and gloves to class, and you never wore any. And I know red is your favourite colour but..." he trails off nervously, and Nathan patiently waits for him to continue.

"Your eyes are like, this pretty blue and I always thought a blue scarf would suit you so well," he muttered, and as soon as he said the words his eyes fell to his hands in his lap, unable to maintain eye contact. 

Warren's cheeks are flushed and Nathan is sure his are matching, his heart is practically beating out of his chest. He belatedly realizes that this was one of the most thoughtful and meaningful presents he'd ever gotten. His father didn't celebrate Christmas for the most part, he'd usually just give Nathan something with a big price tag and be done with it, never putting much thought or care into it. 

He doesn't speak for a minute, instead, he gently wraps the scarf around his own neck. It instantly warms him, and it comes with an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort. 

Warren glances up, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously, "It looks really good. I, uh, hope you like it,"

Nathan grabs one of Warren's hands that had been resting in his lap, causing the brunette boy to look up in shock, "Warren it's perfect," he assures him genuinely. 

Their fingers move to lace together and there is this thick sense of longing in the air between them. There is unsureness and hesitation evident in Warren's soft brown eyes, however, he somehow finds it in himself to hush the nerves rising in him enough to hop off the counter and wrap his arms around Nathan's neck, pulling him down. Their lips meet in the middle.

At first, there is a shared feeling of fear, fear that they'll mess things up or that the other isn't happy with this. However, like a spell, that feeling vanishes. It is instead replaced with a building sense of passion as their lips mold against one another. Nathan's hands find Warren's waist and pulls him closer, and everything just feels right. 

Warren is grinning like an idiot as they pull apart, their noses still bumping together. Without hesitation, they eagerly reattach their lips in a second kiss.

\---

Nathan was honestly tempted to just take Warren with him and leave without telling anyone, but he decided against it since he had to say goodbye to Victoria and make sure she was doing okay. She was sitting on a loveseat with Kate, the two of them talking amongst each other.

He walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, Vic?" he says, and she looks up.

She notices Warren lingering behind him and smiles, "You two leaving?" she asks teasingly.

"Yeah, just gonna go hang out. Will you be alright?" he says. 

She snorts and giggles, "Oh, Kate and I also like to 'hang out' in each other's dorms when no one else is around," she slurred, and Nathan realizes she must be starting to feel the effects of all that cider.

He's relieved he dodged that bullet, Victoria was extremely clingy when she was drunk and laughed at anything and everything.

"Right... well, we better get going, uh, Kate will you be okay with her?" he asks unsurely.

The petite girl beside Victoria nods, "We'll be fine Nathan, have a nice night," she assures him gently. 

"You too," he says, double checking he has his keys and turning to leave with Warren at his side.

\---

Warren turned page after the page of the portfolio, amazed more and more each time he did so. He clung to the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders as he flipped to the next page, literally gasping at the images.

"Ugh! Fuck you Dracula! Why did you want this game so bad, it's impossible!" exclaimed Nathan, setting down the controller defeatedly.

Warren snorted, "Well it's not meant to be easy! Jeez let me have a go," he said and Nathan gave in, passing him the controller.

They were both sat on the floor, leaning against Warren's bed frame with their shoulders brushing up against one another. They were currently taking turns playing Castlevania IV, which Nathan had yet to figure out the appeal of. Soft music was playing on Warren's stereo, a song Nathan had never heard before but for some reason felt so at home with. Music just like this often could be heard coming from Warren's room and he had always wondered about it.

"Fuck!" Warren sighed as he died once again, "Okay, who in their right mind makes a game this hard?" he says, setting aside the controller and resting his head on Nathan's shoulder. 

He immediately tenses up at first but relaxes as best he can. There was just an extremely cute boy leaned up against him, no big deal. 

"Thank you for letting me see your portfolio," Warren says softly.

"Thank you for letting me play your game even though it's incredibly frustrating," he replies.

Warren laughs, "Yeah, I've had enough of that for tonight," 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Nathan murmurs.

"Sure, you got one in mind?" he asks.

"The Silence of the Lambs?" he suggests, wondering if Warren has even seen his favourite thriller of all time. 

Warren grins, "Well, Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming?" he replies, doing a terrible Hannibal Lecter impression.

Nathan smirks down at him, "So you have seen it?" 

"Of course! It's a classic," he insists.

"It's my favourite," 

They remain silent for a few moments until Warren lifts up his head, looking into Nathan's eyes.

"I like you, Nathan Prescott," he states simply.

"I like you too, Warren Graham," replies Nathan, his heart pounding. 

They kiss, slowly and sweetly, completely content with each other in this moment. They eventually fall asleep in a mess of legs and blankets on Warren's bed, The Silence of the Lambs continuing to play on his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for making it this far, criticism and feedback is always appreciated! I do take requests so feel free to leave them :)  
> I hope you enjoyed and you have a wonderful holiday whether you celebrate Christmas or not, happy holidays! <3


End file.
